


【芝诺光】〖约稿〗猫尾巴

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 老板约稿！【高亮】→芝诺斯x猫光写爽了，我太爱撸猫尾巴了
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	【芝诺光】〖约稿〗猫尾巴

饱受内外纷乱的加雷马皇宫终于在这一日安静了下来，士兵们将皇宫外的各种废料残骸清理干净后快速地退下，内城陷入了深夜的沉寂。芝诺斯瞥了一眼皇帝寝宫的方向，抬脚走向自己的寝宫。  
无论他以后是否继承这个国家，当下他还是有义务要处理皇宫内的安全问题，毕竟他才拿回身体没有多久，需要一个稳定的地方来恢复自己的状态。 因此，处理内乱就要斩杀乱党，斩杀乱党这件事，他还是多少有点兴趣的。

太子寝宫的仆人多少还是会些审时度势，他们了解这一阵皇宫内发生的事情，忙不迭地安排人手去准备东西，打扫干净的寝宫，崭新的床上用品，还有整洁的浴室以及放好的热水。打探风声的人小跑着回来通知大家喜怒无常的太子殿下，哦不，大概要称作皇帝陛下了，正提着刀向寝宫这边走来，仆人们快速地带着清洁用品退了下去，谁也不愿意在这个时候撞在枪口上挨刀子，最后一个仆人正要关上门，却被提着箱子匆匆而来的医护队拦了下来。  
“侧门不要关，”领头的医师气喘吁吁，把兜帽摘下大喘了两口气，“陛下差人叫我们来，可能需要一些医疗护理，你先下去吧，把侧门留着就好。”  
“是…”仆人行了个礼，还是小心翼翼地说“您记得戴上兜帽，陛下不喜欢在殿里看到别的人。”  
“自然，自然”领头的医师带回了兜帽，扭头摆摆手，后面提着箱子的助理便小心翼翼地跟着进了寝殿。  
“一会一定要戴好帽子，不要让陛下心烦。”医师小声叮嘱着助理，从他手上接过手套戴上“不要说多余的话，陛下问你什么，你就答什么。”  
“是。”助理的头低得更低了些，他的袍子微微飘动，随后归为寂静。

芝诺斯披散着半干的头发踏入了寝殿，洗去一身奔波后的尘埃让他的心情微微放松了些许，他坐在沙发椅上，让医师给自己包扎肩上的伤口。  
他翻了翻手边的最新战况，没看几眼变索然无味地丢到一边，他的目光挪动，看向了立在医师边手捧药膏的助理。白色的袍子虽然会让他想到一些倒胃口的人，不过眼前这个人确是有一点点引起他的兴趣，他上下打量着，矮小的身材明显证明了他不是加雷马的本地人，他的面容被宽大的兜帽遮盖，衣袍明显不适合他，大尺寸的衣袍罩住了他的全身，微风顺着窗口吹过，掀起了一抹衣角。  
“你不是本国人吧，”芝诺斯双手交叉放在腹上，虽然是抬头看人，空气却变得凝重了起来。  
“是的陛下，这是我新收的多玛来的小孩，看他还算聪明，让他跟着我当助理。”包扎的医师回答了他的问题，芝诺斯点点头，他看着捧着伤药一动不敢动的人良久，直到医师包扎好绷带，收拾了东西准备告退时，男人突然又问出了一个问题。  
“你认识光之战士吗？”  
小助理的身影明显僵硬了一下，却又很快的放松下来。“听说过他的名字，但是我从来没有见过他。”  
芝诺斯轻轻笑了一下，挥手让他们离开了。

“没有露出什么马脚吧？”两个人行色匆匆地回到医护院，医师颇为紧张地摘下了兜帽“他为什么突然问您这个，我刚才吓得心脏都要停了。”  
“没关系，”助理也摘下了兜帽，露出了雪白的一对猫耳“我改变了声音，他听不出来的。”  
白发的猫魅族感谢了这位卧底的医师，换了一身忍者的潜行服准备离开。  
“光之战士大人！”医师哑着嗓子叫住了他，“虽然我们现在确定了芝诺斯不是白袍，您如果还要回头行刺或者是什么行动，请千万要小心，芝诺斯看起来…和之前完全不一样了。”  
“不要再叫我大人了，叫我的名字就好，”忍者哭笑不得地蹲在窗台上，和背后的黑夜几乎要融为了一体“我心里有数，你放心好了，过两天我再来一次，在这期间如果情况不对，赶快联系其他战友从备用渠道出城，不用担心我。”  
医师还想说什么，猫魅族的光之战士已经拉上了面罩，扭头一个翻身，消失在了寂静的夜里。

光之战士将芝诺斯的情报带回了大本营，白袍的消失令众人松下一口气，可是芝诺斯灵魂的归为也让很多多玛士兵感到恐惧。  
“我再去一次吧，除了情报打探，我再去探探他的底。”光坐在长桌的一角，抱着杯子喝了一口茶。  
“你还没有得到充足的休息，可以连续赶路吗？”黑发的精灵担忧地皱眉，猫魅的耳朵晃了晃，语调欢快地安抚着“没问题，我也是经历了一番大历练的人了！就算芝诺斯变强了，我也有更优秀的资本去和他对抗，更何况我只是出手两下试探一下他的底细，不会有太大问题！”  
光放下了杯子，晃着尾巴出了帐篷，黑发的精灵看到他眼中一闪而过的炽热，眉间的担忧更深了两分。

医护院的窗户被推开一个不大的缝，一道黑影一闪而过。  
“这两天没有什么异样吧？”猫魅抖擞了一下耳朵，套上了医师递过来的白袍。  
“没有，这两天芝诺斯去了北边的国境线好像有什么事情，今天才…”医师迅速地闭上了嘴，将他略有粗暴地推到身后，猫魅的耳朵微微一动，将头低了下去，装模作样的收拾着桌上摊开的箱子。  
医护院的大门被推开，神色匆匆的仆人走了进来，他在医师耳边说了两句便退了出去。  
“芝诺斯让我们现在过去…”医师打了个哆嗦“他不会发现我们了吧？”  
“没关系，我自己去。”光把自己的尾巴塞进袍子里，反复确认了半天尾巴没露出来后提起了医疗箱“本来今天的计划就是我去探探底，你可以准备撤退了，一会我如果被发现了，你肯定也会被牵连的。”  
医师点点头，为他打开了门“您千万小心，我们在外面等着接应您。”  
光点点头，小碎步快速地走向王宫。 

推开寝宫的侧门，光环视一周，竟然没有发现芝诺斯的身影。浴室的大门开着一条缝，光放下了医疗箱，垫着脚悄悄地走向浴室门口。湿热的雾气顺着缝隙间飘散出来，带着一股淡淡地薄荷气息。他将眼睛凑向缝隙，隐隐约约看到了一个背影，雾气浓郁，正当他把眼睛凑得更近的时候，浴室内传来了哗哗的水声，猫魅灵敏地离开了大门，退回放箱子的地方。  
没过一会，芝诺斯披散着半湿的头发踏出了浴室大门，他瞥了一眼站在一旁低着头的人，自顾自的坐在了床边。他半解开浴袍，用下颌点了点立在一边的人“过来，给我把药换了。”  
光低着头，抱着箱子走了过去。常年在战场上厮杀，基本的医疗护理他还是懂得不少，揭开男人背上旧的防水纱布，伤口已经半结痂，他重新擦了药膏换了一块新的纱布。背对着芝诺斯，他能看到男人身上深深浅浅的伤疤，还凝着一层微微潮湿的水汽的金发，散发出了好闻的味道。  
‘这家伙…也不怕我在背后突然捅他一刀。’光心里这么想着，手上还是老老实实地换了药，拿着剩下的纱布放回箱子，决定等到半夜三更再来骚扰男人。  
芝诺斯盯着这个医护助理的背影，白色的外袍下，一抹白色的东西一闪而过，片刻后又闪了回来。他盯着看了半晌，突然伸出了手。  
还在收拾箱子的光猛然间感受到一股大力地扯动，让他不受控制地向后仰倒，下一刻，他觉得自己的屁股一凉。  
“干什…！！！”外袍被猛地掀开，白色的尾巴摇摆着暴露在男人面前。芝诺斯将人按在了床上，一手死死抓住他的双手按压在床上，一手抓住了瞬间蓬松炸毛的尾巴。  
“果然是你，我亲爱的蛮族英雄。”芝诺斯俯下身在他耳边轻笑，温热的气流吹进他的耳朵，光不适地抖动了两下，两耳下趴变成了飞机耳的样子。芝诺斯的手还抓着那条蓬松柔软的尾巴，二指在上面捏着搓了搓，光忍不住发出了奇怪的闷哼。  
“该死…你…你什么时候发现的！”猫魅用力扭动着身体想要挣脱，手腕却被抓的越来越紧，尾巴上难以忽视地瘙痒感让他大声呵斥起了男人，“松开！芝诺斯唔…！松开我的尾巴！”  
芝诺斯才不会听他的，男人握着那条尾巴上下滑动，炸开的白色毛发在他的指尖穿过，芝诺斯忍不住从他的尾根一路撸到了尾尖，猫魅族敏感的部位被人抚摸，光死死咬着的双唇间泻出了一丝呻吟。  
“你唔…该死的，放，放开唔…”尾根的地方泛起一阵难以抗拒的舒爽感，空气中的温度瞬间上升到了燥热的程度，光的脸颊泛红，男人的抚摸已经让他控制不住地产生了反应，他的指尖紧紧掐着男人的手，妄图挣开他的钳制逃离这里。芝诺斯侧过身看向他的脸颊，满面潮红的猫魅正恶狠狠地盯着他，眼角却已经被生理性的泪水濡湿。男人恶趣味的变本加厉地抚摸揉弄着他的尾巴，当他看到划过尾根时，白发的猫魅忍不住地半眯着眼睛颤抖，芝诺斯的手停下了滑动，两根手指轻轻地揉搓着白色的猫尾尾根，光大力地颤抖着，眼眶中的泪水迅速凝聚，不到片刻，身下人便剧烈地抽搐了一下，卸了力道瘫软在床上大口的喘气。  
芝诺斯将人翻了个身，扯下了白色的袍子，一身紧致黑色外衣的猫魅仰躺着柔软的大床上不住地喘息，胯间隐隐有一丝湿润，印出一小片更深的阴影。  
“这么快？”芝诺斯挑眉，伸手扯开了他的夜行衣，破破烂烂的衣服被当做了捆绑的绳子，将他的双手牢牢地固定在了头顶。矮小的猫魅被丢到了大床的中央，芝诺斯握着他不断挣扎的双腿，快速地褪下了他的裤子。  
“你这个变态！放开我！让我和你打一架！”猫魅族的光之战士大声的斥责，口气里却还带着一丝发泄过后的慵懒，这种毫无威胁性的话语芝诺斯根本就没有理会，他拿过桌上还没有放进箱子里的药膏，将人翻了个面趴在床上。  
“打架？从你消失在这片大陆开始，这个念头已经因为你的失踪几乎消磨殆尽。”他的指尖拨弄着不断颤抖摇摆的尾巴，两指掰开臀缝，露出了隐秘的后穴。“现在我更想把你绑起来，困在什么地方，操到你跑不掉。”  
“混蛋…放开…”光裸的猫咪在床上挣扎扭动着，白皙的皮肤衬着黑色的床单弥漫出令人心痒的色情。芝诺斯的手指沾着药膏伸向了后穴，冰凉的软膏在穴口涂抹开，刺激着它不断张合，将手指与药膏尽数吞入。  
芝诺斯的吻落在他光滑的脊背上，微微刺痛的感觉过后，留下的是一个个深红的吮吸痕迹。光抗拒着，却因为男人一路向上的吻而不断颤抖，直到他的鼻尖蹭到了毛茸茸的耳朵，猫魅才发出一声甜腻的声音。  
“你们的种族真的和猫没有关系吗？”芝诺斯用鼻尖不断蹭着他的耳朵，柔软顺滑的毛发和一种清爽的味道不断在他的鼻间徘徊，芝诺斯沉迷在这种柔顺的触感中，忍不住手上用了些力气。  
“等…嗯，等下嗯…！”修长的手指上有着大大小小的刀茧，随着药膏的顺滑挤入穴中，高热度的内壁紧紧将手指包裹，抚摸吮吸着。刀茧的粗糙与厚重感不断按压在敏感的位置上，光的尾巴摇摆着，卷上了男人的手臂。  
“你要是再不回来，或许过两天我就要想办法把你绑回来了。”芝诺斯抽出了手指，绵软的猫魅已经因为耳后不断的摩挲与逗弄软趴在床上，男人单手捞起了他的身子帮他在床上跪好，浴袍被丢在地上，他单手掰开圆润的臀瓣，早已蓄势待发的性器长驱直入，顶得白发的光之战士咪地一声叫了出来。  
“痛…好痛！等呜！等下…！”瘦小的猫魅被高大的男人完完全全锁在怀里，对于猫魅而言过于粗大的性器不断抽出顶入，柔软的药膏带着性液在被撑到极致的穴口堆积，乳白色的粘液在半透肉色的小口处摩擦，打出细小的泡沫。炽热的肉棒蛮横地顶进最深的地方，停留数秒后小幅度地快速抽插数下再退出，不断被摩擦的敏感点激起光一身战栗，他被男人的大力顶到不断向前，白皙的身体在黑色的大床上慢慢向前爬动几步，又被芝诺斯用力拖回，顶在最深处的地方。  
那根白色的尾巴此时已经不再炸毛般的蓬松，尾根因为交合的动作被濡湿，长长的尾巴绕着圈的缠在男人手臂上，将口是心非的主人真正的心情表达的淋漓尽致，芝诺斯抽出只手握住它，向前绕去，用尾尖不断摩挲着秀气的性器与囊袋。被自己的尾巴猥亵，被男人不断地操弄，双重可怕的快感侵袭着他的身体，猫魅不断地将自己的身体下压，想要压住不断作乱的手和尾巴，屁股却因为动作的原因，将饱满而圆润的臀肉送向男人怀中。  
“太…太多呜…”他的手肘和膝盖因为与床单摩擦的原因磨的发红，常年被黑衣包裹的白嫩的皮肤上留下了几处嫩红的磨痕，“好累…呜…我不要！我不要了…”  
“怎么可能多，上次在屋顶花园里不是吃的很高兴吗？”芝诺斯没有抽出肉刃，插在他的穴里将他旋转了一百八十度，粗暴的快感让他不断向上挺起身子，后腰与床间弯出了完美的弧度。芝诺斯掐着他的腰，狰狞的肉棒快速顶弄，在他的腹间不断隆起一条粗大的痕迹。甬道变得湿热，热情的内壁拥抱着肉刃，随着抽动不断发出咕啾咕啾的声音，快感顺着光的脊柱上窜，在大脑中擦出情热的火花，过度的刺激让他的眼中充斥着泪水，叠声的呻吟回荡在宽敞的卧室间，随着咕啾的摩擦在他的耳间歌唱。  
“芝…芝诺斯…哈啊！慢…”他的双手无意识地抓握着，却因为捆绑的姿势只抓到了满手的空气，芝诺斯垂眸看着身下的光之战士，金色与白色的耻毛因溢出的精液黏黏糊糊地缠在一起，性器的轮廓不断在他精瘦的腹间隆起，胸前红嫩的两点因为刺激高高地站起，像两颗石榴籽般直立在奶白色的胸膛上。芝诺斯俯下身，在他的胸前留下了大大小小的吻痕，他张口含住红嫩的乳头，舔咬了一番，将它们吸到翻倍的肿大才肯放过。唇舌上移，脖颈间被男人狠狠咬了一口，留下了一个浅红色的齿痕。金色的长发落在光的脖间，芝诺斯凝视着猫魅充满情欲的脸颊，捏住他的下巴让他张开了嘴，暗红色的舌尖在小巧的虎牙后若隐若现，芝诺斯突然回想起了上次在屋顶花园，这条猫舌头舔过自己的…  
该死。芝诺斯将人猛地抱起坐在自己的怀里，重力的作用让猫魅怀疑自己把男人的肉棒吃到了胃里。他半张着嘴，连呼吸也陷入了短暂的停滞，突如其来的猛烈顶入让他无法集中注意力，血管中的血液在快速地喷流，光在恍惚间的耳鸣中听到了自己心跳猛烈地跳动。  
芝诺斯将他被束缚的双臂弯曲，揽住了自己的脖颈。与自己体型相比较下显得格外娇小的猫魅在自己的怀中一脸茫然地高潮出来，半透明的奶白色精液洒在二人的腹间。过了半晌，光才反应过来，他的头抵在男人胸前，后穴不断收缩着，似要将沉甸甸的囊袋也一并吞入。  
芝诺斯捏着他的腰上下抽送数下，肉棒在刚刚高潮过的身子里抽插，光瘫软着身子用头在男人胸前磨蹭着拒绝，他的嗓音已然沙哑，发不出什么清晰的声音。  
“太…”  
“太什么？”  
“太多了…已经顶到胃了…”他带着讨好意味地伸出舌尖舔弄男人的胸膛，芝诺斯暗地里倒吸一口气，他拉扯着猫魅的头发向后拽，将他潮红的脸在他的视线中露出，男人咬住了他的嘴唇，舌尖蛮横地挤入，在他窄小而又温热的口腔中肆意搅动着，光之战士顿了顿，忍不住顺着男人地动作接纳着他，双臂收紧，将自己牢牢地挂在他的怀中。  
芝诺斯松开了他的唇瓣，舔去了唇角的血迹，“你是真的不知道自己在干什么？”他看着猫魅湖绿色的眸子，莹润的泛着水光，瞳仁间已经不复平日的清明。  
光懵懵懂懂地学他舔着嘴角，芝诺斯看他的样子勾起了唇角，他捏着猫魅的腰际，快速地上线抽送着，每当放下时，他总会放松手中的力道任由他在自己的怀中下落，一次次地吞下整根肉棒。  
猫咪紧紧攀附着他，尾巴因为找不到勾缠地东西不断晃动着，男人一手握住它，在手中细细把玩，不断揉搓着细密的绒毛，顺势下滑，在尾根的地方两指弯曲成圈，模仿着交合地动作不断撸动。光紧紧地闭着眸子不去看他，颤抖地睫毛像黑色的蝴蝶，在他的脸颊上投下震颤的阴影。  
“好多…好胀…芝诺…芝诺斯呜…”他的性器又勃起了起来，短时间内的快速刺激让他又产生了射精的愿望。他攀附着男人，不断向上耸立着身体，芝诺斯按住他的肩膀，加重了每次的抽送，在敏感点上粗暴地摩擦着。打桩机般的快感如同蒸汽的动力机器，活塞将刺激到模糊的感觉注入大脑深处，意志力开始变得模糊不清，理智被海啸般的快感冲击到崩塌。  
“芝呜！…射…求你…射给我…！“猫魅濒临在灭顶快感地边缘，他无意识地拉扯着男人的长发，紧致的穴道不断收缩，柔软的肠肉吮吸着，渴求着，催促着被浇灌。性器宛如被他亲口抚慰般，芝诺斯咬了咬牙，手中用力掐紧他的细腰，向上狠狠地顶弄数下，将浓稠的精液尽数注入其中。猫魅打着哆嗦地不断向上磨蹭，将精液射在了男人的胸膛和自己的下巴上。  
芝诺斯抱着人缓和了一会，将他放平在床上，肉刃依旧堵在里面没有拔出，射出的精液因此被堵在深处，在他的腹间鼓起一个圆润的小包。  
芝诺斯慢条斯理地抽动着性器，时不时地还拿手掌在圆包上按压，光忍不住地绷紧了脚趾，双腿将男人的蜂腰加紧。  
“拿出来…”他的嗓子沙哑，声音微弱地抗议“别按…别按了！”  
“拿出来的话，我害怕你就堵不上了。”芝诺斯边说边抽出了他的肉棒，被长时间操弄的穴道无法恢复原本的样子，臀缝间撑开了一个圆口，混着性液的精液正顺着小口缓缓流出，洇湿床单。芝诺斯将他的大腿分开，再次抬手按压他的腹间，乳白色的液体快速流出，宛如排泄般的感受让光不由自主地并拢双腿阻止他的动作。  
“你不是想要它出来吗？”芝诺斯盯着穴口，不断按压着他的小腹，直至所有精液都被排的一干二净，穴口挂着两三滴精液在那摇摇欲坠。“现在倒是都出来了，可惜口堵不上了。”  
男人的手指在穴口自如地抽插，引得猫魅在床上敏感地扭动着。芝诺斯环视了一圈，没有发现什么可用的东西，他从光的身下抽出了那条白色的尾巴，捏着尾尖塞进了内里，长长的尾巴塞进去几公分并不会影响尾巴的摇摆，而细密柔软的绒毛进入敏感的甬道，勾的光不住地摩挲双腿，他红着眼眶想要将尾巴弄出，后穴收缩吞吐，想要吐出自己的尾巴，芝诺斯却拽过他夜行衣的裤子，将他的双腿绑在一起，两片肉嘟嘟的臀肉被迫并拢，将尾巴夹在了中间无法动弹。  
“尾巴都比你的嘴诚实。”芝诺斯捏着他的脸让他被迫张开嘴，沾满了性液和精液的肉棒被塞进了他的口中，只能吞下前端的光忍不住用舌头去推拒，却舔到了满口的腥膻。芝诺斯另只手抓住了他的头发，将他向后拉扯被迫仰起头，“舔干净。”  
男人的话在耳边带着热气响起，敏感的猫耳抖动着，猫魅下意识地照着男人的话语行动，先将口中的龟头嘬吮干净，连马眼中遗留的精液也一并吞下，再用带着细嫩倒刺的小舌舔过整根肉棒，鼻尖随着动作时不时地会蹭到肉棒，光忍不住做了一个皱鼻子的小动作，皱着眉把整根肉棒舔舐干净。  
男人低头看着他的表情和动作，伸手抚摸了一下他带着璇儿的发顶，露出一个微妙的笑容。  
“不知道明天联盟军发现他们的光之战士失踪了，会是什么反应。”  
光之战士惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他刚想张口说些什么，黑暗便在下一秒降临。

-End


End file.
